


有钱就是可以为所欲为

by Hanatsuka



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsuka/pseuds/Hanatsuka





	有钱就是可以为所欲为

※现代paro/借金梗  
1  
“呿，真的没钱啊这家伙，算了，我说，最多再给你三天时间哦，三天之后再拿不出钱就去卖器官抵债吧。”  
鼻端充斥着乙醚的甜味，那是沉重浑噩的脑袋唯一还能辨识出的气味。外面在下雨，淅淅沥沥的水滴不停拍打鼻梁，顺着泪腺流进眼睛又流出去，那群家伙不知道他其实半昏半醒，一直大声笑骂，发泄之前惨遭修理的恶气，对着他的头多补了几脚才灿灿离开。  
啊，丢死人了，下次要他们吃拳头吃个够！  
库丘林睁开眼睛，和每个平凡的清晨一样四仰八叉地陷在公寓的床垫里，红木门外传来不清晰的清脆声响，交叉着开灶与水流声，碗筷碰撞的杂音。他思索了一会儿，提着腰上松垮的大裤衩光脚溜到厨房，拉门的缝里果然能瞥见围着围裙的身影左右忙碌，生活仍旧是生活，不曾有过半点偏离正轨的迹象……不，不他妈的。  
“你是谁啊！”他一把扯开拉门，想起自己的住处好像也并没安这种碍眼的拉门。  
灶台前的男性闻声转身，毫不惊讶只是扬起一条眉毛。  
“啊？你好像，有点眼熟，你是不是那个……总往我家门口泼双氧水的邻居，喂，我在门洞里看到过你啊？你这家伙！”  
“哼，每天开门看到一墙追债的字条着实让人心情不好，物业都懒得管你了吧，但你不该向救命恩人解释一下昨晚发生的事么？顺便医药费、住宿费和加班回家以为踢到楼道里的尸体的精神损失费，算不清就先吃了饭有力气再算。”男子拧熄灶台，看样子完成了最后一道工序，自顾自唠唠叨叨把碟碟碗碗移去餐厅的桌上，“虽然我习惯做日式，但你看起来怎么都像个喜欢洋式早餐的人，随便来吧，嗯对了，还要算早餐的花销。”  
属于传统料理的味噌汤、米饭、渍物、玉子烧。  
适合快速果腹的面包、果酱、奶酪。  
清口的茶，还有养胃的粥点，样样俱全。  
“别在意，我家就算是捡到条奄奄一息的流浪狗，转天也会做点粥给它喝。”那家伙背靠着矮柜抱臂偏过头，不知道在刻意解释个什么玩意。库丘林这才发现自己额头上糊着纱布，散发出药膏和脓血混合起来感觉半香不臭的异味，既然提到医药费就意味着送自己去过医院，伤口也确实跳腾着缝线的疼痛。  
“不好意思，再怎么精打细算我都没钱还你，有的话也不至于搞到这种程度了。”毫不客气地夹起一块玉子烧放进嘴里，鸡蛋的味道香醇咸鲜，好吃，好吃到让他忍不住把筷子夹在指间高高弹了个旋，“啊呀对了，要挟我的想法还是省省，如果不是昨晚大意了被弄晕，那帮混蛋加起来也打不过我，你一个人……不，算了，当我没说。”  
“哦，竟然知道吃着别人家的饭就要闭上说别人的嘴啊，了不起了不起。”  
对方嗤笑。  
“……哼。”  
嘴巴上吃瘪，他开始闷头喝汤。那家伙——印象里是叫Emiya，名字或姓氏这样发音——拉开椅子坐到对面思考事情，问话只回答一句吃过了，眉头皱的像刷锅用的钢丝球，神情相当烦恼。  
他咽掉一团米饭，夹一口面包：“吃过了？不是早知道我背债吗，还做了这么多东西，是个好人啊你丫的。”不知怎的，没办法对这个人完全放下架子表达感谢，于是加了后缀并不以为然。Emiya的表情瞬息万变，似乎一瞬想回嘴“是的，粥里加了麻药，好把你的脏器摘出来卖钱”，但抬眼看到那副露出十颗牙齿的笑脸，改口道：“不客气。”  
闲聊便断掉了，等扫完食物，Emiya立刻起身收拾桌面和洗刷碗筷，早上在客房听到的水流声再度响起，库丘林看了看四周，在阳台找到自己被洗完晾干的衣服，周身被一股暖洋洋的洗剂香味围绕，叫人慵懒发困。  
“总之我会记着你帮过我，你看，我要是个女人还有点办法，现在确实连一丁点能感谢你的路子都没，哈……我先回去，省得收债的当咱俩很熟，给你找麻烦多不好。”他说，拍拍邻居的肩膀。  
自己经常凌晨归家，周末不在，基本没机会和社会人碰面，不过这一匹倒有印象，除了泼双氧水的事让他记挂着想揍人，有一次在阳台抽烟，吐完一个堪比神迹的空心烟圈扭头看到过这家伙，褐色皮肤苍白背头，造型很显眼。因为隔壁作息永远规律，雷打不动，他一直猜想邻居是妙龄未婚少妇，草，怎么是个男的，吃惊之下四目相对多站了一会儿，挪回客厅为覆灭的梦想干杯。  
他觉得自己够委婉甚至善解人意了，结果听到一句“不行”。  
“啥，你什么意思。”  
“我不管你背了一百万还是五百万的债，欠我的必须先还，还清之前别想离开。”Emiya说，那表情坚定极了，不像开玩笑。  
库丘林瞪起眼睛：“你脑袋有问题？医药费才多少？喜欢被收债人堵门追债的话就随便你好了，对我来说换个附带三餐的住处又不坏。”  
拳头打棉花，收效甚微接近于零。起初他怀疑对方可能有某种阴暗的监禁癖，但实际从早到晚只让他去陪家里的猫玩，称为劳动抵债，三餐水平稳中有升，新一天的食物花销被算进新一天的债务，还债工期一拖再拖，拖到那只蓝眼睛的小黑猫从一天抓他十次变成了七次，拖到房东竟然放弃房租将对面属于他的单间放给了新的租客。  
Emiya不再管他出门与否，有时他一连消失几天去做一单危险但暴利的活儿，回来会被加上更多诸如“猫因为没人陪她玩儿而肚子不舒服去了医院”云云杂七杂八的欠款，然后被冷嘲热讽一通，仅此而已。  
性格造就他天生做不到摔倒了就在原地趴下，急需能够支撑自己重启生活的check point，附带一个意图不明但不多碍事的NPC无妨，至于生活中恰巧出现这个特异点的原因，NPC也许判定剧情进度不够，始终不肯解答。  
两个单身汉共度夜晚总要找点乐子，省得对看发慌。  
“你怎么私下里总对这种借金妻的题材感兴趣，啧啧啧衣冠禽兽。”库丘林抢走Emiya手里的H光碟，“素人和职员多好啊！唉，关上灯就困了……我先睡会儿，等上床的时候再叫我起来。”  
债务还掉了大半，代价是接近半年无休止且偶尔接近高危的工作，一晃已经到了冬季，近十年新建的洋式公寓都安装了地采暖，脱离被炉以外的地方却仍旧凉丝丝的。他仰躺过去靠着垫子，把脚大喇喇地往沙发另一头的家伙怀里塞，听到一声不悦又嫌恶的“嘶……”，他继续挪动脚跟蹭蹭那人裤裆，乐于在激怒对方的边缘左右横跳，直到那里热得发烫才心满意足开始睡觉，这也算帮忙，对吧。  
十分钟抑或十五分钟的光暗交替，Emiya拿起遥控器关掉了还在播放剧情部分的DVD电视，最后的光源熄灭，库丘林睁开眼睛：“你不看了？”  
十点整的空气回答不看了，他把胳膊枕到脑后，月黑风高的气氛让人想敞开心扉说几句实话：“哎，其实我挺感谢你的，你就当我在发酒疯好了，没有你，我可能要保持困顿直到几年之后，我感觉自己无以为报，你呢，你有什么想法能让我还清你的人情吗。”  
Emiya沉默一会儿，起身拍开客厅的灯：“挑这时候问是在给我降低难度？”  
视野骤然大亮，肺部地震带跟着震源连续搏动。因为最近饮食水平略有下降，察觉到白住这么久的自己确实该识相走人，库丘林耸肩：“毕竟你跟坦率沾不上边，不过既然都肯开灯说亮话……”  
“没必要说。”断然决定敷衍了事的家伙坐下来看着他，平复呼吸，忽然凑近吻着他的下唇，双手抚过腰际，将两人之间的距离缩进至零。  
？？？？？  
他猛然滚了一身冷汗，一把抓住肩膀将对方推开，即便那小子已经把他的睡裤连同棉布内裤一起脱到膝盖以下：“不不不，等等，你他妈的想说什么？还是说出来好点吧？”  
“啊，有点东西给你看，还有就是我喜……”Emiya突然刹车闭嘴，表情逐渐僵硬。  
茶几上被光碟盖住的东西是他一年前和高利贷公司签的合同，它被取回意味着有人帮忙把剩余的部分还掉了。  
“那边认钱不认人，我想着对你也没坏处。”Emiya说，“以后你还给我就行了，至少不会叠出那么高的利息，嗯……你想说什么？”  
“不……是，我想问我是不是该滚蛋走人了来着，话说你能不能把手从我屁股上拿开啊？”他舌头打卷，“不拿开也行，真的。”

2  
“不拿开也行。”  
反正他那么说。  
Emiya眨了眨眼，计划成功了吗——无限期地把他留在身边，前提是完全出自其本人的意愿……的打算。  
借金妻也好，蛮横增生的枷锁也好，自己无数次试着传达心意，库丘林不仅没有发现，还愈发以为他们的关系熟络到可以挑逗“那里”的地步，光是喜欢只穿短裤到处晃已经够他难受了，过分，不能原谅，Emiya扯掉滑到库丘林脚上的布料，丢去旁边的单人沙发。  
那家伙蜷着腿，手里攥着借条，什么都没穿，全身唯一称得上装束的东西只剩脑后的发绳，汗从库丘林的额头、脸颊细细密密地渗出来，眼神四处游弋：“你……那啥，你……”  
“肉偿。”Emiya和盘托出脑海中突现的想法，“今晚做完就算你还清了全部。”  
“喂，我的屁股有那么值钱吗？”  
“我不打算顾及你的意愿，所以免掉的欠款算作精神损失费。”他伸出指头捻着悬挂卢恩石的耳垂，“你打算夺门而出……别费力气，你逃不掉的。”  
库丘林干笑两声，那双赤眼里仍闪耀着通透的神光，神光流转，落到某人的唇上：“然后？你希望的不仅仅是一个晚上吧。”  
他所付出的无比庞大的心意如若只甘愿兑作一夜露水，恐怕连接受者都会感到无所适从，觉得心脏倏而渗进了秋风，空荡荡地缺少一块。  
“嗯，另外那部分本来我已经不想强求了，如果你有兴趣的话……放到明早再说吧。你现在该去洗澡，我下楼去便利店买些要用的。”  
套子，代替润滑剂用的婴儿乳液，糖——Emiya回到卧室的床上，坐在床头翻完了一本小说的首章。湿淋淋的肉体从浴室走出来，滴落一路水痕，被水泡得打皱的手指抓起靠垫砸中他的头。他抬眼打量眼前光滑平坦的下腹肌和凹弧的人鱼线，无奈摇头：“我可没说要你剃毛……”  
库丘林抓起他前额的头发：“你不是想上我吗，别啰嗦了。”  
这般咄咄逼人与平时游刃有余的作风截然不同，催促反而暴露了他内心的紧张。Emiya几乎用拔的摘下头顶的手腕，沉默着拉近库丘林的手背，缀以轻吻，密麻的亲吻向上攀爬，止息于手肘内侧。鼻尖磨蹭肚脐下周紧绷的肌肉，他张口舔吻剃过毛的那块略显细嫩的裸肤。  
“唔！”库丘林身体猛地颤抖一下，喉头轻哼，被手臂紧束双腿而退避不得。退不得就算了，某人不断避重就轻、有意隔靴搔痒，他不由躁起来出声咒骂，呵斥声中难掩心急：受刑者便都希望凌迟的刀再快些。  
“够了，够了——”直到野兽肯发出顺从的呜叫声，Emiya才起身把他正面朝上安置在床上，埋进两支白腿的根壑，含住半耸立的软物抚慰。“哈……哈啊……”床上的人被牙齿捋筋捋得舒爽打挺，嘴里恶言恶语，形同被鱼叉钉住尾巴的鱼儿，扑腾了好一会儿终于瘫软脱力，指尖碰着他的额头改口恳求：“不要……哈……我……啊！唔……”  
唇是雨前的铜云，舌如重樱交触，如若有人鱼住在这眼底的红海，它将在亿万年之后的夜见到雨中飞降的辰星。Emiya拿过便利店买回来的物品，高潮丢包的明明不是他，却觉得思维被锁死，下落得愈深，愈沉，脑中昏吞吞翻起白浪，像酩酊大醉的露宿人。他抬起库丘林的腰，把膝弯一直压到头两侧的床垫里去，抓起库丘林的手让指尖触着被白色乳液淋遮的穴口：“自己来做……你没有异议吧？啊，你也没有提出异议的资格就是了。”  
库丘林吐出被强行渡进嘴里的苦涩精液，想不起顶着自己髋骨的棍子是个什么东西，隔一会儿觉得大腿内侧一下一下地痛，留下喜磨爪的猫的玫红脚印；意识恍惚而又存有半分清明，把中指伸进股间的洞口，将乳液反复涂满褶皱内外。Emiya的注视如将他置于聚光灯下，想要尽快结束，手指迫不及待地加快抽插和搅抹的速度，液体压挤空气发出“咕啾咕啾”的响声，“还债要紧，身体要紧”，他并未意识到这形如自慰，忍受着不知从何而起的细小快感分开两指，撑开原本紧缩的后穴：“可以了吗……Emiya。”  
那家伙低着头，表情好像舌底卡着根鱼刺，咽也不是吐也不是。半晌闷出一口大气偏过头去不看他，脸憋红了一半，几根白色发丝散垂下来点着鼻梁，长睫毛遮盖的晶体中暗金的柔光错落生长。Emiya发觉自己被盯着看，说：“你看，你遇到会料理自己的食材会怎么做？”  
库丘林坐起来琢磨这番话的意思。  
“倒不是担心毒性，如果用完了、吃光了，以后再做同样的就一定会想起曾经，半生乃至一生记挂不忘，真是恶毒啊。”Emiya拉他跨坐在腰上，解开裤子，把更多的润滑液挤在他的股沟，通过摩擦涂匀到完全勃起的性器上。  
“你说谁恶毒啊。”库丘林瞪着那双眼睛，“我不喜欢男人。”  
“我也不喜欢。”  
滚烫的龟头从会阴滑进穴口，又滑出穴口，比两人想得都要轻松，充分湿滑的环境分散掉括约肌超负荷的疼痛，库丘林仰头微微吸着气，每一次重复动作都会开拓体内更深一点的地方，直到能够坐下去才重新理会Emiya的发言。“你刚才在沙发上不是这么说的。”他说，这会儿彻底不见了心理生理各方面的抵触情绪，单手扶住Emiya的肩膀，另一手撑着腰，但还不太敢动，扬起一条眉毛不动声色地等待适应。  
“我只说了我喜欢你吧。”Emiya把仍旧半湿的长发理去库丘林背后，爱尔兰人不再跟他吵嘴，露出一副悉听尊便的表情，他便伸手捧住那脸颊，鼻尖顶着鼻尖对他说，“我开动了。”  
他的红宝石——他的红宝石是淬过火的朝日，靠得太近会变成树上的梅子，毛剌剌仍有些扎手，但不会说话也不烫人，你敲敲他，他就坠在你的眉心……你的心。  
“怎么，只有你能说肉麻的话和做肉麻的事？不是说还有没算进债务的部分吗，既然欠了就一并算进来好了，我可不想赖吝啬鬼的帐，得被抽筋扒皮。”  
Emiya一时失语，表面风平浪静，他知晓内里的暗流何其汹涌，被撑开却得不到后续照料的穴道裹着他一再压制的欲望，青涩的本能促使它不断张弛、绞收，其人因而炸红了脸，过度紧绷的指尖搭在他肩后，如雏鸟啄羽般轻轻颤动。  
“那可不是区区这点补偿就能还清的，从第一天见到你开始，心烦意乱所造成的以整日计算的损失，库丘林，你打算怎么还？”  
“你自己一厢情愿跟我有什么关……啊！”  
Emiya突然顶腰，表情写着“我不喜欢这个词。”  
不回嘴因为无从回嘴，不辩驳因为无可辩驳，这家伙一直知道“一厢情愿”，直至此时。  
“这些钱买我的命都够了，说你的要求吧。”  
“要求？我没有要求。”  
库丘林愣了一下。  
“只要你的最终的伴侣不是我，你就永远会对这耻辱般的‘第一次’耿耿于怀，丝毫不逊于当初的我……哼，明白了？还是说……你并不后悔？”Emiya问。  
Do you love me?  
从肩胛爬到后颈，顺着背脊的阴影流到股沟，手掌分开两瓣圆翘臀肉，隐秘的爱语嵌进青涩洞口，一字一入，钉着他，令他在欲火烧红的炮烙柱上接受拷问，五脏六腑都跟着翻腾。“啊……啊！”身体内部的酸痛感决堤泄洪，一直漫到了手掌和足尖，库丘林抓住Emiya的肩膀，足趾蜷缩，声音被撞出喉咙，一声比一声短促、高亢。“你……轻点……”他不得不晃动身形，以期能够减轻穴口被摩擦拉扯的疼痛，心尖像嵌进一块指甲大小的拨片，与不时落在臀腿的掌掴共鸣，震得耳根发痒。  
Emiya掐着怀里挺直乃至僵硬的腰杆，巴掌下得不重，湿液中并未见血，可见没有造成裂伤，库丘林仍紧皱着眉，鼻尖熟红，生理泪被他自己揉碎了，残骸悬在睫上。捏住两颗兴奋凸起的红乳，乳尖的刺痛促使对方略微松开手指，被抓住手肘向后推，后背缓缓贴着了床垫。  
因为不打算反抗，两条长腿任凭拉开，和汗水混合稀释的乳液堆在微张的穴口，让人看着只觉得脑袋都要麻掉了。他扶正自己的性器，撑在身下人的肩颈两侧缓慢地再滑入，拓开紧缩的肌肉，直至下腹贴合库丘林的身体才抽出，留有余地而有节律地抽插。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”库丘林揽着自己的腿，湿润的甬道吮吸着他，一张一合，汗水复又打湿头发，发丝胡乱黏在脖子和侧脸像某种祭品的刻印。但不一会儿那双紧合的赤目便睁开来，瞄着他的下腹，唇边迎来了吻就乖巧地歪头张开嘴巴，翻搅舌头交换温乎乎的唾液，似乎有些享受。  
Emiya叹了口气，体会到前收债人员的挫败感：“算了，你啊……你要是不讨厌这种感觉的话，就和我在一起吧？以前会有的，以后也都还会有。”  
没办法，没办法，没办法。  
“这是你的要求吗。”  
“……是吧。”  
我能怎么办，谁让我……  
“好啊，还有别的吗？”  
是这样的，等他终于得到期望的答复再去想“未来”却再也想不到其他，一些需要打着恋爱的名号才能去做的事早在几个月就悄然完成，一个人无意识地起了头，另一个欣然接受，生活平静得不起波澜。  
便无心多答。  
肉体相撞发出清脆的啪啪响声，四脚床大声喧闹，经典世俗交响曲闯出虚开的窗，邻居不知砸了什么东西，墙壁那头传来大声抗议的闷响。Emiya竖起食指，亲吻恋人的额头、鼻尖，堵住嘴唇，好动作得更大胆些。“唔，唔……”库丘林的指甲刮伤他的背，被有意寻衅到特殊的那一点，呻吟声难耐绵长，两腿缠着他的腰，前端不断溢出水珠沾得两人腹部黏腻。我要射了，他简单地说，把剩余的力气用光——每一下都凿实到库丘林全身紧绷一次，意欲逃离相交的十指——视域忽然缩短很多，物品的边缘呈现柔光模糊。  
草草收拾完残局，库丘林倒头就睡。Emiya在他背后单手撑着脑袋，先不提客房只有一个枕头，今晚的月亮太亮，他睡不着。  
END.


End file.
